At The Bar
by greengirl82
Summary: A series of oneshots about the dark haired pair at a bar... COMPLETED.
1. The Equinox

**At The Bar**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds...

Summary: Emily wanders into a bar and sees Hotch with another woman and doesn't like that...

A/N: So here's another series of one-shots. This one revolves around being at a bar. This will be a three shot.

I was previously asked by an anonymous reviewer if I'll be supporting Jeanne Tripplehorns' character. I have nothing against the actress, that being said I am and always will be a Emily Prentiss fan. I just don't think I could write for another character. Hope that answers any questions.

Thanks for reading, I do hope you leave a review...

* * *

Eckhart Tolle said, "Where there is anger, there is always pain underneath."

* * *

Emily stepped into the bar, she looked around and paused when her eyes landed on him. Aaron Hotchner.

He was here at their bar with another woman. A blonde to boot.

As if the sting of rejection didn't hurt bad enough, he had to be there at this bar with another woman.

Not just any woman but a younger, gorgeous blonde. That did it, that just did it for her.

She wasn't going to lose it, not here. Not in front of him and his blonde.

Emily strolled casually to the bar, ignoring the two at the table. Not like they had even seen her, Emily snorted at that.

Turning her attention towards them, she could see the blonde lean into Hotch talking low as the two laughed quietly.

She rolled her eyes at that, her stomach tightened in anger. She counted to ten in her head to ward off her temper, not that it helped at all.

All she wanted was to pick up the pool cue on the table next to them and beat the blonde with it until she felt better.

Instead she turned around to look at the young bartender in front of her, he had his eyes directly on her.

"What can I get you?" the young man said, "Miss?"

"Prentiss, Emily Prentiss" Emily replied, "Tequila."

"Oh would you like it mixed into a Mojito or a Margarita?" the man asked.

"Just the Tequila" Emily said throwing some money on the bar, she turned her head to look over at Hotch and the woman.

"So what brings a pretty little lady like you in here?" the bartender asked.

"This little lady's looking for answers" Emily said looking over her shoulder to see the blonde eye her and lean into talk to Hotch.

Emily turned her attention back to the young bartender and an idea hit her, she grinned when he looked at her.

"Will there be anything else?" the bartender asked walking back over to her, he leaned in, "That man over at the table is looking at you."

_'Good'_ Emily thought as she leaned in, saying loud enough for Hotch to hear, "What time do you get off?"

"In an hour, why?" the young man said smiling, "I'm Michael."

"Emily" Emily repeated not sure if he remembered, "Well I was wondering if you'd like to..."

"Emily?" Hotch said walking up to her as she picked up her drink, "What are you doing here?"

Emily turned around, her elbow resting on the bar, "Well this is a bar, so obviously having a drink and talking to my potential new date, Michael here."

Hotch's eyes shot over to the young bartender, he could see that the younger man was an attractive enough man. But Hotch did not like the way that Emily was eyeing him.

"You're what?" Hotch repeated grasping her by the arm leading her away from the bar, and the bartender, "What are you really doing here?"

"I'm here to have some fun" Emily said looking over at the bartender, then over to Hotch's blonde, "Looks like I'm not the only one. Who's your friend?"

Hotch turned around to look at the his companion then back at Emily, "You knew tonight was my night out."

Emily raised an eyebrow as she made her way over to the bar, sipping her drink, "And I didn't know you were going to be here. Then I wouldn't be seeing you entertain your little 'friend' over there. There are plenty of other bars, why come to this one?"

"Because I like the atmosphere" Hotch replied an eye roll, "Is this what this is really about? Me out here with another woman? And you don't like it."

Emily sighed as she turned back around tapping her glass on the counter, "Mikey, refill."

Michael walked back over, pouring her drink and giving her a smile.

Emily turned around, "You're a big boy, you can do whoever you like. It's not my business what you do, just like why I'm here isn't yours."

"Is that true?" Hotch asked rubbing his hand over the back of his head.

Emily held up her glass, "Believe it or not Hotch, not everything in this world revolves around you."

Emily slammed back her drink, hissing, "I really should have done the lick-sip-suck thing."

Hotch raised an eyebrow, "All right, Emily. But this little show you're doing, it's obviously about you being pissed off."

"It's my first night out after one really bad year, Hotch" Emily said picking up her newly refilled glass, "And even I deserve a break."

Emily slammed the drink on the bar "Keep it coming, Michael."

Hotch sighed, as she turned her back away from him he looked over to the blonde who muttered, "This sounds like it's going to be an interesting night."

Hotch sat down at his table turning around he saw Emily leaning on the bar giving him a challenging look.

Emily wandered over, taking a seat next to the blonde, "Hi, I'm Emily Prentiss. I work with Hotch at the BAU."

"Emily..." Hotch said warningly.

"I've got this" the blonde said, "I'm Claire. And may I ask why I've got daggers from you, for the last ten minutes?"

Emily smiled, as she looked over at the bartender, "Mikey, three Tequilas, por favor" turning back to Claire, "Oh dear, the daggers weren't directed at you... they were at Hotch here..."

"Why?" Claire asked looking from Hotch to Emily, "Aaron?"

Hotch picked up his beer bottle, sipping it as he avoided both women's eyes.

"Aaron?" Emily said with a raised eyebrow, "And how do you and Aaron here know each other?"

"Back from our college days" Claire said, turning to Hotch, "Aaron, what's going on?"

Emily turned her attention to Hotch as Michael placed the Tequila shots on the table, "Thank you, sweetie."

"You're welcome." Michael replied smiling at the brunette before looking at Claire and Hotch who was glaring at the bartender.

"So has Aaron" Emily said looking over at Hotch, "Told you that he was an integral part in faking my death?"

"No" Claire said eyes widening, "Faked your death?"

"Yes, it seems my time at the JTF-12 left a really bad guy pissed off" Emily whispered dramatically, "The guy went... a little nuts and tried to killed me a couple of times."

"Emily..." Hotch said, his eyes closing briefly as the image of Emily being carted off into an ambulance played in his mind.

"Wow" Claire said looking from Emily to Hotch with wide eyes, "He did not tell me that."

"Well, Aaron here is pretty guarded. Protective of the ones he cares about" Emily said getting up as she smiled at Claire, "Nice to meet you."

Hotch watched as Emily walked back over to the bar, openly flirting with the young bartender.

"You really should talk to her, Aaron" Claire said, "And I'm not just talking as a shrink, I'm talking as your friend. That woman has strong feelings for you and she has a really bad way of showing them."

Hotch sighed, "No, she's just trying to scare you off. I'm sorry."

Claire looked over at the bar, seeing Emily lean on her elbows as she spoke to the young bartender.

"You really should talk to her" Claire repeated looking at his face, "I know you've got feelings for her as well. She's the one right? The one when we spoke about back in March?"

Hotch sighed, looking over his shoulder getting more annoyed by the passing minute, "Yeah she's the one."

Hotch subconsciously clenched his fists when he saw the way Michael leaned into Emily as they spoke. Getting up from his spot he walked over to her, giving the younger man a look that made him back away.

"Was that really necessary?" Emily asked watching Michael go to the back of the bar, "Where the hell is he going?"

"Probably to change his pants" Hotch said smugly, "You really wanted to do this here?"

Emily turned to look at him, "What, go out and have a good time on my night off? Yes."

Hotch sighed, "You know that's not what I'm talking about, so quit avoiding the subject."

Looking around the bar she said, "You know this bar holds important memories for me? Right over there is where Garcia, JJ and I busted this guy using the ruse of being a FBI agent to pick up women. I think his name was Brad."

Hotch chuckled lightly at that, "Fake FBI agent?"

"Mm hmm" Emily said taking a sip of her beer, "For our girls' night out" she sighed, "Now we hardly do that anymore."

"I know a lot has changed since you've..." Hotch trailed off, "But time will fix it."

"I know that" Emily said, "Me and the girls are fine. Reid's opening up more and Morgan was the first one to forgive me outside of Dave, but you've changed since my return."

"I've changed?" Hotch asked, surprised.

"You were the one that told the team not to blame me or JJ" Emily said, "You took responsibility for everything, and opened up to me about Jack, and seemed to form on something like that."

Biting her lip, "You seemed almost like... like you wanted this to be something more than just friendship. You've been acting like I was it, the one. But then I see you with her, and now... God. You know what, just forget about it."

Emily turned to walk away, to leave the bar and him with Claire when he grabbed her arm, "Don't go."

He turned her around, "You were right."

"Don't" Emily said looking down, "This was a stupid idea to begin with. I should've never even come here. Stupid me, taking chances. They never work out, the last several months told me that..."

Hotch grabbed on to her shoulders, "Don't ever say that. Taking chances is always a risk. It's better than always wondering what if... What if I did this, what if I didn't do that."

"What if, I made a big ass out of myself in front of two complete strangers?" Emily said looking over at Claire "And brought up the worst time in my life to warn off someone who means a lot to you."

Hotch moved his hands from her shoulder down to her elbows pulling her in, "Then it's worth the risk, if the other person feels the same in the end."

"But you don't..." Emily trailed off softly, "All we ever will be are friends."

Hotch moved his hand up to her cheek, "Don't think you know how I feel because you don't Emily. You have no idea how I feel..."

Hotch leaned in, kissing her softly on the lips as he pulled back he seen the shocked but small smile on her face.

"Does that tell you anything?" Hotch said kissing her nose, "Don't you know that it's always only been you?"

Emily bit her lower lip, as she looked up at Hotch, "That you like me?"

Hotch grinned, "I like you, I really really like you."

Emily laughed as she buried her head, "God you must think I'm some kind of a nut."

"Oh the crazy ones are always the most fun" Hotch teased, "But I wouldn't want it any other way, except..."

As she pulled back she raised an eyebrow at him, "Except for what?"

"I don't ever want to see you throw yourself at twenty-three year old bartender" Hotch said, "Especially ones that work here."

"Why?" Emily asked teasingly.

"Because we'll have to find a new bar when that Michael kid comes up to work looking like he'd been run over by a freight train" Hotch told her looking her in the eyes.

As the door to the back of the bar opened, Michael saw Hotch with Emily and lowered his eyes walking to the bar ignoring the two.

"Don't worry, I think you've officially scared Michael into staying away from me" Emily said seeing Hotch smirk at that, "I don't even think he'd pour my drink without his hands shaking."

Hotch chuckled, "Good then I've done my job."

Turning back to his table, "Hey, where'd your friend go?" Emily asked.

"She wanted us to talk" Hotch said seeing her quirk her eyebrow, "She's just a friend who I go to for advice sometimes."

"Guess I scared the hell out of her, huh?" Emily said blushing.

"Just a little..." Hotch told her, "But hey if it's for me, I guess I can't really complain."

Hotch pulled her into a kiss, as he wrapped his arms around her as she kissed his neck.

"Want to get out of here?" Emily asked softly.

"Hell yes" Hotch said rushing for the door, as he flashed the young bartender another glare before he left the bar.

* * *

"If a small thing has the power to make you angry, does that not indicate something about your size?" Sydney J. Harris

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Like it, or not? Leave a review...


	2. Lend Me Your Ear

**At The Bar**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, you got that?

Summary: Emily sees Hotch upset in the hotel bar following a case...

A/N: This chapter in the 'Bar' series was originally a one-shot for a reviewer but I decided to add it on to this series. Enjoy.

Thanks for reading, I do hope you leave a review too.

* * *

Will Rogers said, "Half of our life is spent trying to find something to do with the time we have rushed through life trying to save."

* * *

Emily walked out of the elevator, heading into the bar and she paused mid step when she seen Hotch sitting at the bar sipping back Bourbon.

Emily looked around and didn't see anyone else from the team there, just him.

Exhaling a deep breath, she walked over to the bar stood next to Hotch.

"Hey" Emily said softly taking a seat next to him.

"Hmm" Hotch said as was setting down his glass.

"You want to talk about it?" Emily asked.

"Not really" Hotch replied, picking up his drink he looked over at the bartender, "Another one for me and one for my friend here."

"I'm not really..." Emily started but stopped she could tell from the look on his face he wasn't ready to stop "Sure."

The bartender brought over the drinks, as Emily toyed with the glass she looked over at him and sighed.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to." Hotch said sipping his drink.

Emily looked over at him, she knew she couldn't leave him alone, not at a time like this.

Picking up her drink she took a sip and tried not to wince as the Bourbon burned her throat.

Sighing she set her drink down, turning to look at him.

"So what do you want to do?" Emily asked casually "Want to play Speed, Tic Tac Toe, Scrabble or Hangman?"

Scoffing Hotch set his drink down, "I'm sorry I'm not better company."

Emily rubbed her finger around the rim of her glass, "Well I haven't exactly been ideal company myself lately."

Hotch looked over at her, "You're still having a hard time adjusting back within the BAU?"

"A little" Emily admitted, "But at least I'm not being stared at or whispered about anymore."

Hotch looked puzzled by that, "People actually did that?"

"Not so much after the first few weeks passed." Emily said, "But that could have been more about them knowing that I had a funeral and yet I wasn't dead."

"You want to talk about it?" Hotch asked.

Emily rolled her eyes, "We're not here to talk about me, we're here to talk about you. But since you refused to talk, I guess I'll have to entertain you. Let see how can I dazzle you with my sparkling wit?"

Hotch shook his head, "You don't have to..."

Emily scoffed, "And deny me the chance to practice my new routine I've been dying to test out?"

"What routine?" Hotch asked feeling a bit better, his mood lightening.

"See those guys in the horrible business suites behind us at the table?" Emily said nodding in the direction next to the window.

"Yeah?" Hotch asked confused, looking over.

"Well ever since I stepped foot in here, they haven't taken their eyes off me" Emily said, rolling her eyes, "And I wish I could say that was just to inflate my ego. But watch as soon as that waiter goes to their table they'll offer to send over a drink in five, four, three, two..."

"Excuse me, miss?" the young waiter said, "Those gentlemen at the table would like to buy you a drink."

Emily shot Hotch a look raising her eyebrow. Shaking her head, she turned to waiter flashing him a bright smile.

Clearing her throat she put on a thick French accent, "Je ne sais pas."

"Excuse me?" the waiter asked confused.

"No, no thank you" Emily said in the French accent hearing Hotch try not to chuckle at her odd behavior, "Tell them no."

"Very well miss" the waiter said loudly to her causing both agents wince at the loud voice as they rolled their eyes.

"I'm not deaf, I'm a foreigner" Emily muttered rubbing her ear, "Though with that kid, I just might end up deaf."

"That happen a lot?" Hotch asked laughing lightly looking over, "Uh oh, your two o'clock. Persistent men, huh?"

"Yep. Now don't say anything that'll give me away" Emily said watching the men approach as she put the accent back on "Mother, spoke with the Capitane. He informed her that the cruise will take no more than three days."

"Oh" Hotch said, looking up, "May we help you?"

The two men turn their attention to Emily, "Hello, little lady. Would you care to join our table? We're missing one pretty face that will make this night complete."

Emily rolled her eyes, turning from Hotch to the men saying a thick accent, "No, not interested."

"Not interested?" the older man asked, "Where you from darling?"

"Hein, ils sont vraiment dense" Emily muttered, "France."

"Wow, a Parisian girl right in our midst" the younger man told his friend.

"Sentiment de mauvaises vibrations, ici." Emily said making Hotch's eyebrow quirk up at that.

"Huh?" the older of the two said, "Are you here with anyone?"

"Me" Hotch said clearing his throat as he gave the two men a glare, "She's here with me, so beat it."

"Calm down, dude" the younger man said, "We're asking the lady."

Emily could see Hotch's face tense up at that. Given the kind of night he had, she could tell that he'd gladly be walked out of here in handcuffs while these two jokers were carried out on stretchers.

Placing her hand on Hotch's she gave him a look, telling him with her eyes, don't.

"Miss?" the younger man said in an irritated tone, he did not like being ignored.

Emily turned her attention to the two intruders, "Oui?"

The older man said, "Would you like to have a drink with us?"

"No" Emily repeated eyeing the younger.

Looking over at Hotch, she could tell he wanted to let the alpha male take control so she nodded but looked down when she felt the younger man grab at her arm.

"Hands off" Hotch said reaching over and gripping the man's hand making him grimace at the pain inflicted.

"Hey, dude" the man said, "All in good fun."

"All in good fun?" Hotch repeated, "The lady refused your offer numerous times. Harassing Federal Officers is a serious offense and pissing me off is an even bigger one. Now back the hell off."

The man groaned and heard a crack in his arm as Hotch pushed him away and the older man helped his friend walk away.

"Feeling better?" Emily asked Hotch, seeing him relax.

"Much" Hotch said turning to face her, "Are you ok?"

"I am now" Emily said looking down at her arm, "At least it won't bruise."

"Sorry if I came off as a chauvinist" Hotch said, "You know with the whole 'she's with me thing', didn't mean for it to come off like that."

"Eh" Emily said shrugging, "Not a big deal. I'll chalk it up to alpha male tendencies and protective friend vibe."

Hotch smirked, "Yeah, I guess faking someone's death kind of puts you in the category of protector forever."

Emily shook her head, "No, that's a friend looking out for another friend."

Hotch looked down with a smile, "Well thank you, my friend."

Emily turned on the bar stool, resting her head on her hands, "Want to make it up to me?"

Hotch raised an eyebrow, "Sure, how?"

"Come up to my room..." Emily said with a saucy grin, "And play Scrabble with me."

"Ah, I see you're still hooked to online games" Hotch said chuckling, "What other games do you play?"

"Solitaire, Lingo, Monopoly and Tetris." Emily said, "Any of those sound good?"

"Depends..." Hotch asked, "Can I be the Top Hat?"

"Fine" Emily said rolling her eyes, "But I get to be the Thimble."

Hotch and Emily got up, walking out together when he stopped.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked hoping he didn't want to change his mind.

"Thank you" Hotch said, "I don't know why you came down here or..."

"Hotch" Emily said placing her hand on his mouth to stop the oncoming ramble, "I made myself a promise while I was gone, that no matter what I would always be there for JJ and you. You two risked everything to help me, and I know you both would say 'ah forget it' but I can't. I will always owe the both of you for that."

Hotch pulled her into a hug, "No, you don't. Just being here is enough."

"Well then back at you with this" Emily said, "Now come on, I intend to kick your ass at Monopoly..."

"Uh oh" Hotch muttered feeling her pull him to the elevator, "Maybe we should play Scrabble instead."

"Oh ho ho" Emily said laughing "I'm even better at that than Monopoly."

As the elevator doors closed he shot her a look, he knew things were different between them, and he was glad for that.

* * *

"A friend is someone who, upon seeing another friend in immense pain, would rather be the one experiencing the pain than to have to watch their friend suffer." Author Unknown

* * *

**Until Next Time...**

Well leave a review and let me know what you think.


	3. Never Settle For Second Best

**At The Bar**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds...

Summary: All she wants is to drown her sorrows at the bar, but they won't let her...

A/N: Here's the final chapter in the 'Bar' series. I hope you've all enjoyed this little series.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

"Human beings, like plants, grow in the soil of acceptance, not in the atmosphere of rejection." John Powell

* * *

Emily walked out of the bathroom only to be rushed back in by two fast moving blondes.

"What the hell?" she muttered, trying to free herself from the tight grasp.

"We're here to save you" Garcia said, loosening her grip on the brunette's arm, "Sorry, I've been taking my spinach."

"Ha ha" Emily murmured, "Now what do you mean, you're saving me? Saving me from what?"

"A life of single-hood-ism" Garcia paused frowning, "Wait, is that even a word?"

"Does it matter?" JJ shrugged before turning back to Emily, "We're taking you out and going to cheer you up."

"What?" Emily asked, "I'm fine. You guys, I don't need to be cheered up."

Both women snorted at that, making the brunette groan in frustration and try to maneuver her way past them only for Garcia to block the exit.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"We see the way you're hurting, Em" JJ told her, "And look even I'm not able to let this one slide. I know how you feel about him, but we need to help you move on."

The brunette sighed, before blowing a messy strand over hair out of her face, "Fine, I'll do it on one condition."

"What's that?" JJ asked, relieved.

"That you two promise, and I mean promise" Emily emphasized, "That this is the end of it. I don't want you two hassling me to go out just to forget about Ryan again. You got it?"

"I promise" JJ said, nodding.

"Me too" Garcia said, giddy, "See after tonight, you'll be like Ryan who?"

Running her hand over the back of her dark hair, "I just know tonight's going to suck."

The two blondes rolled their eyes, dismissing that idea as they came up with different ideas of how to cheer Emily up and what to dress her up in.

As the three BAU women made their way into the semi-crowded bar, Garcia perused the bar looking for eligible men while the two female agents looked around for an empty space to sit.

"Over there" Garcia pointed out, to an attractive looking blonde man.

"You found an empty table?" Emily asked, fingering her dark coat.

"No, I found a suitable replacement for that douche bag you dated." Garcia said, looking at the brunette, "What?"

"I just want to sit down and have a drink" Emily muttered, moving them to a small table near the back when the two blondes shoved her over to the bar, "Hey, hey, hey watch it. I bruise easily."

"Sorry" JJ quietly replied, "It'll be better to sit at the bar, you know? That way we can watch who comes in and out?"

Emily raised an eyebrow at that, but just took a seat ignoring that searing uncertainty that hit her stomach.

After ordering their drinks, Emily looked over and could see the way the two blondes were scoping the bar that they were checking out the guys.

"All right, what?" Emily asked, "You two are behaving weird, even weirder than usual."

"Uh" Garcia offered, "I'm always weird?"

Emily narrowed her eyes, "You two are up to something and it's starting to bug the hell out of me. If you don't tell me what you two did right now, I'm calling Will and Kevin up and telling them that our usual Friday outings are really nights you go out to men's strip clubs."

Both women's jaws drop at that, making the brunette grin inside at their shocked expressions.

"You wouldn't" Garcia said slowly.

"Oh really?" Emily asked, "I'm not even counting to five."

As Emily reached into her purse, pulling out her cell phone JJ opened her mouth while a man approached Emily.

"We sent your picture to a singles online dating service" JJ quickly said, while Garcia dropped her head on the bar.

"Hi" the man said, startling Emily into shooting a look at him then turning to her two friends with a glare in her eyes that could only be described as deadly.

"What the fuck, did you two do?" she asked.

"I can't believe you two did this to me" Emily said, downing her third beer as she shook her head, "I mean what, do I have the word 'desperate' stamped across my forehead?"

"We just wanted you to be happy" Garcia said, "Ok, so it wasn't done in the best possible way, but can you honestly blame us?"

Emily looked both women in the face, "Yes, I blame you."

"Look, Em" JJ said, "Was it a stupid way to go about it? Yes, but it was done out of love."

"Learn to love me less" Emily muttered, noticing another man approaching her in the bar, "You have to be kidding me?"

As she turned her eyes from the approaching man to her former best friends she heard the distinct throat clearing behind her.

"Excuse me?" the man said, "I was wondering if..."

"No" Emily said going back to her drink ignoring the man and the way her friends gave her a disapproving look.

The two blondes watched as the good looking man walked away from the brunette beauty in defeat.

Emily felt a slight kick to her shin, "Ow, what the hell?"

"He was cute" JJ hissed out, "Why did you turn him down? Give me a plausible reason."

Rolling her eyes, "I can give you three reasons, you idiots."

"Then tell me" JJ said, raising a defiant eyebrow while Garcia nodded.

"One, I don't feel like being picked up" Emily said setting her drink glass down, "Two, I didn't ask for you two to pull this..."

"And the third reason?" JJ asked.

Emily lifted her hand up and wiggled her ring finger, "Tan line."

Garcia and JJ's heads shot over to where the man was, looking him over.

"What a creep" Garcia muttered.

JJ relented, "Fine, but how about anyone in here? Is there anyone that you might be considering?"

"I just broke up with Ryan less than twenty-four hours ago?" Emily reminded the persistent blonde, "How about letting me have some grieving time?"

"Pfft" Garcia said, waving her hand dismissively of that thought, "Please, I know you're so over that two timing loser."

As her hand played with the rim of her glass, she looked around the bar eyeing the patrons and wondered why she had agreed to come out in the first place.

She raised an eyebrow in surprise when she saw him walk in, then turned back to her two friends, "What's he doing here?"

"Who?" Garcia asked reaching for a pretzel, looking over in his direction, "Oh, he's here to hang with the guys, I guess."

"What's the big deal, Em?" JJ asked looking from the man to Emily, "Why would you care that Hotch was here?"

Internally kicking herself she schooled her features, "I just thought he'd be spending more time with Beth now."

"Huh" Garcia huffed, "Obviously you spam my email, Gumdrop. The bossman and that curator are kaput."

That made her heart hope but she stomped it down, "When did this happen? Why? Where the hell was I?"

"To answer your first question, he dropped her like a bad habit a few days ago" Garcia said, "Don't know the details, unfortunately, and to answer your last question I think you were probably with jerk man."

"Thanks" the brunette muttered, she could see another man eyeing her but chose to ignore it, "Look, I did the out scene thing, and now I think I'm going to go home."

Garcia grasped onto her arm, "Stay Emily, please?"

Shaking her head, "I really just want to go..."

"Hi" a sandy hair man said, placing his hand on Emily's shoulder, "I'm Dean..."

"Fuck off, Dean" Emily said, sullenly.

"Wow, you're an angry little girl aren't you?" Dean said, with a smirk, "What would you say if I found you attractive?"

"Take a number pal" the blonde man said, walking passed them, "She's a cold fish."

"Really wish I brought my gun" Emily muttered, getting up, "Scram."

As Emily moved pass the man, she felt a large hand grab her arm, and looked over to see Hotch storm across the bar and punch out Dean.

"I believe the lady rejected your offer now beat it before I have you brought up on assaulting a Federal agent." Hotch growled out shoving the man towards the door.

Emily silently rubbed her arm, before grabbing her bag and moving pass her friends with a raised eyebrow.

"Emily" Hotch said quietly following her to the exit, "Are you alright?"

"Mm hmm" she agreed, but continued on to the door only to feel his hand on her shoulder.

"Look at me" he said insistently causing her to stop and slowly turn while his eyes scanned her smooth and soft skin before landing on the light bruising marks.

"I'm fine Hotch" she told him, "Thanks really, but I just want to go home."

"I'm sorry about you know..." he said before pausing.

"Yeah, that was pretty bad ass how you took care of that creep." she said, smiling.

"No, not about that" he said, "I meant about your break up with Ryan."

He saw her face go from stunned to shock then to a frown before she spoke again.

"How did you know?" she finally managed to ask.

He gave her a disbelieving look, "Garcia's weekly email updates about the team."

She groaned at that, "Damn her."

"Eh, you're really not surprised are you?" Hotch asked moving them to a table, "Look, some men are scum believe me I know."

"Don't tell me, you're the love them and leave them type, right?" she snorted.

"Hardly" Hotch said, then gave her a look, "People aren't always who they seem to be. Sometimes they're great and other times they can..."

"Suck" Emily told him, "So what did Beth do?"

"Nothing" Hotch told her, not wanting to dredge up the worst moment since returning to the singles scene.

"Hey" Emily said, placing a hand on his, "You can talk to me about her and I'll tell you about him."

He contemplated that for a moment, he did want to know what idiotic thing Ryan did but could he tell her about Beth?

"Ok, you go first" Hotch told her finding an empty seat at the bar.

Emily picked up the beer bottle, "I'm going to need a lot more of this after telling you about Ryan."

He watched, impressed, as she downed the bottle before setting it back on the table before taking a deep breath.

"Ok" Emily said, "So we just came back from that case on Monday. You know the Green case?"

"Yeah?" Hotch said, sipping on his own beer.

"So I came back from the BAU" she said, taking a deep breath, "Instead of going to my apartment, I decided it would be better to stop by his place. You know, surprise him?"

"And?" he asked.

"I used my key and well, lets just say I wasn't the only one surprised" Emily muttered, finishing off her beer, "But I am the only one to walk out without a black eye and my hair intact."

Frowning at that, he raised an eyebrow, "You mean...?"

"Ryan got the black eye and his blonde needs a better dye job" Emily said, "I could practically see the black roots after I ripped her hair out of her head."

Hotch doubled over in laughter, "Oh, my."

"Yeah, laugh it up" Emily said, toying with the beer, "It's what I live for. So now your turn."

That got his attention and the joyous look soon was replaced with another one, one that appeared melancholy.

She gave him a small smile, while placing her soft hand on his, "Hey, if you don't want to talk about it, that's ok. Besides I'm sure yours couldn't be anymore worst than mine."

Hotch's eyes shot up to her, and he felt a wave of sympathy for the brunette. He mentally contemplated tracking down Ryan and beating the crap out of the other man for even thinking of cheating on Emily.

As his eyes scanned over her small frame, he couldn't imagine any man wanting to cheat on her with anyone else. Not with someone as beautiful and smart as Emily.

"Hotch?" she called out, tapping on their connected hand and he realized how perfect hers fit with his own, "Hotch, are you ok?"

Clearing his throat, he watched as she tried to pull her hand from his but he kept a firm grasp on it, "I'm fine. I'll be fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

He took a deep breath, and looked up in her warm and kind eyes, "It just didn't work out. We weren't really compatible."

She raised an eyebrow but nodded, "Sorry. Hey but don't worry, you just got back out in the dating world and sometimes you've got to kiss a few toads before you find your perfect match."

He gave her a wry chuckle, "Well I'm not so sure about that, at least not for me."

"Oh don't say that" Emily said, "Your perfect girl is out there, you'll know it when you find her."

Hotch felt his heart beat, he wanted to tell her that he did find her and that she was it but before he could even think of opening his mouth JJ rushed over.

"Did I tell you that I was sorry yet?" she asked Emily, "Because it turns out there are a few more of those guys from that site looking for you."

"JJ" Emily hissed out, looking over the blonde's shoulder to a man who was waving at her, "Crap, I need a quick exit."

Hotch took that as his opportunity, "You need a lift? I'm actually not in the mood and my friend seems to have found a better source of entertainment."

Emily looked over to see Dave chatting with a red-headed cocktail waitress, "You've got a car?"

"Yes" Hotch said, "Now get your coat and we can make a smooth exit."

Emily grabbed her coat, and as she was about to slip it on, Hotch helped her startling her but making her smile.

"See, you're one in a million catch, Hotch" Emily told him, "Anyone would be lucky to spend time with you."

"Really?" he asked, giving her a quick glance before the two hit the street, "So would you like to come back to my place and maybe watch a movie or something?"

Emily slid into the passenger seat of his SUV, "Sure, I'd like that."

Hotch walked over to the driver side feeling a spark of hope he hadn't felt in a long time, maybe sometimes they had to kiss a few toads to find their real match.

And for him, maybe it was always Emily.

* * *

"The beginning of love is to let those we love be perfectly themselves, and not to twist them to fit our own image. Otherwise we love only the reflection of ourselves we find in them." Thomas Merton

* * *

**THE END**

I hope you all enjoyed this, remember to leave a review.


	4. Oh My Love

**At The Bar**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds...

Summary: Hotch thinks about all the things he loves about a certain brunette agent...

A/N: I decided to add this last chapter to the 'Bar' series, it's an oldie but a goodie. Don't kill me.

Thanks for reading do remember to leave a review.

* * *

Charles Morgan said "There is no surprise more magical than the surprise of being loved. It is God's finger on man's shoulder."

* * *

"JJ, quit it," Emily said trailing the blonde agent to the bar "He is not going to propose. I know this for a fact."

"How can you be so sure, Em?" JJ asked sighing as she watched her friend order drinks for the team "My God, he's head over heels in love with you. Everyone can see it, even Reid."

"So?" Emily chuckled, "That doesn't make a transition from that to marriage."

JJ rolled her head forward, "My God, it's like talking to a brick wall. How can you not see it? He practically eyed the jewelry store when we went out to that bistro last week. What the hell did you think he was staring at?"

"Contemplating ways to pull off a heist?" Emily joked but winced when JJ threw her a look "Alright, so maybe he's thinking it. But I'm not, not at all."

"Uh huh." JJ said raising her eyebrow skeptically at Emily "Sure."

Groaning in frustration, "Sometimes I really want to hit you." Emily said "You know that right?"

Pasting on a bright smile, "That's part of the Jareau charm. Hey, where are you going?" JJ called out.

"Away from you." Emily called back "Now go annoy someone else tiny blonde one."

Emily marched off heading towards the jukebox, trying to maintain her temper at her blonde friend and find something good to listen to.

Hotch sighed and held a small smile when he saw Emily walk over to the jukebox resting her hands on it as she peered down studying the songs on the machine.

He loved the way her hips swayed as a song came on to the jukebox.

The way her face lit up like a Christmas tree when Jack was in her line of sight.

She loved Jack just as much as he loved her. As much as Hotch loved her.

Emily wandered back over to the table smiling at Hotch, doing a small little dance as the song hit a beat.

Hotch couldn't hide the grin at her actions, this was one of the many things he loved about Emily. She was the only one who had the ability to make him smile.

"Hey," Emily said smirking, "Is that a smile on your face? Oh wow, did hell just freeze over? Am I going to see all the little Strauss devils ice skating?"

Hotch chuckled causing Emily to turn in the booth giving him a good look but with a smile quirked on her face.

Her smile grew when she saw his dimples.

"Ah-ha." Emily said flashing her pearly whites, "And now the dimples make an appearance."

Chuckling, Hotch shook his head, "Couldn't resist."

"Aw," Emily chuckled, "You're an irresistible flirt aren't ya? You know that, right?"

Biting his lip, Hotch smiled at her teasing behavior.

Another thing he loved about her, that sense of humor. There was no one else who was like her, and he liked that.

Hotch knew that she is the one person in the world that made him feel complete.

This was the woman he wanted to marry and spend the rest of his life with.

But how was he going to tell her?

Emily sipped at her beer, looking at Hotch's tense face.

"Hey, are you ok?" Emily asked frowning "You seem... distracted."

Placing his hand on hers, "I'm fine. Just thinking." Hotch replied.

"About?" Emily asked.

"I've had a lot on my mind the last few weeks," Hotch sighed "Just trying to make some decisions."

Emily frowned, "Anything that you need help with?"

Hotch smiled, "No, but thanks. I'm sure it will all work itself out once I figure some things out."

"Ok. If you're sure." she shrugged her shoulders, patting his hand,"But remember this, I'm here for you, no matter what. Ok?"

He lightly ran his hand across her cheek, "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

Hotch felt his stomach flutter when she leaned into his palm looking up at him with those dark eyes.

"You'd do the same for me." Emily said as her heart swelled at the smile that graced his face.

Emily returned the smile and looked up surprised by the person who approached her table.

"Pete." Emily said smiling and getting up to kiss him, "Hey, you made it."

"Sorry, it took so long. Traffic was a nightmare." Pete said turning to Hotch "Hey."

"Pete." Hotch said politely, "Nice to see you again."

"You too." Pete said turning his attention to the brunette agent "Missed you."

"I missed you too." Emily said kissing his cheek "Come on, let's get you a drink."

"Ok." Pete said grabbing her hand pulling her up into a kiss.

"We'll be back." Emily told Hotch, following Pete to the bar.

"I'll be here." Hotch murmured quietly feeling his heartbreak once again watching Emily with her boyfriend.

As he sat there in his spot, he wondered what it would have been like had he spoken up sooner to her about his feelings, would he be the one with her at the bar laughing?

But that was something he'd keep to himself, because she was happy and that's all he wanted for her, was to be happy.

* * *

A Proverb said, "Love is a sweet tyranny, because the lover endureth his torments willingly."

* * *

**The End**

So what did you think of this one? The review box was wondering.


End file.
